ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
AvengersVerse
The AvengersVerse is a cinematic universe based on Marvel stories and populated by humans and superheroes, and where all the people and the superheroes have an eternal life because created by a pharmaceutical company, without they are not invincible. Films *Avengers (2013) *Avengers: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Avengers: Dark of the Moon (2015) *Avengers: Age of Extinction (2016) *Avengers: The Last Knight (2017) Cast Avengers *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man (Tony Stark; born in 1970) - The leader of the Avengers. *Tom Holland as Spider-Man (Peter Parker; born in 1997) - Tony Stark's disciple. His identity has become public in the first movie. *Chris Evans as Captain America (Steven Rogers; born in 1918) *Daisy Ridley as Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew; born in 1993) - Peter Parker's girlfriend. *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff; born in 1990) - Wanda Maximoff's brother. He is Peter Parker's best friend and brother figure. *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff; born in 1990) - Pietro Maximoff's sister. She is Peter Parker's sister figure. *Brie Larson as Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers; born in 1990) *Anthony Mackie as Falcon (Samuel Wilson; born in 1978) *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk (Bruce Banner; born in 1969) *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow (Natalia Romanoff; born in 1984) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye (Clinton Barton; born in 1971) *Don Cheadle as War Machine (James Rhodes; born in 1968) - Tony Stark's best friend. *Dafne Keen as Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon; born in 2005) *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange; born in 1976) - Peter Parker's friend. *Paul Bettany as Vision (born in 2016) *Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier (James Buchanan Barnes; born in 1917) - Alexander Mars' close friend. *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther (T'Challa; born in 1980) *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man (Scott Lang; born in 1974) *Jaimie Alexander as Lady Sif *Charlie Cox as Daredevil (Matthew Murdock; born in 1985) *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones (born in 1984) *Mike Colter as Luke Cage (born in 1980) *Finn Jones as Iron Fist (Daniel Rand; born in 1991) *Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird (Barbara Morse; born in 1983) Avengers' allies *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts (born in 1972) - Tony Stark's wife. *Marisa Tomei as May Reilly (born in 1969) - Peter Parker's aunt. *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross (born in 1977) - Bruce Banner's wife. *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer (born in 1978) - Stephen Strange' girlfriend. *Josh Duhamel as William Lennox (born in 1975) *Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps (born in 1978) *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (born in 1962) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (born in 1948) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (born in 1982) *Stanley Tucci as Joshua Joyce (born in 1961) *Rachel Taylor as Patricia Walker (born in 1984) - Jessica Jones' adopted sister. *Claudia Kim as Helen Cho (born in 1985) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Tample (born in 1979) *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne (born in 1978) *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter (born in 1986) *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page (born in 1985) *Anthony Hopkins as Sir Edmund Burton Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson - Avengers' long time enemy. *John Slattery as Iron Man (Howard Stark; born in 1917; deceased in 2015) - Tony Stark's revived father. *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (born in 1955; deceased in 2016) *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo (born in 1978; deceased in 2016) *James Spader as Ultron (Voice; deceased in 2016) *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian (born in 1970; deceased in 2015) *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith (deceased in 2015) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Algrim (Kurse; deceased in 2015) *Mickey Rourke as Whiplash (Ivan Vanko; born in 1968; deceased in 2014) *Frank Grillo as Crossbones (Brock Rumlow; born in 1965; deceased in 2014) *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce (born in 1936; deceased in 2014) *Sam Rocwell as Justin Hammer (born in 1968; presumably deceased between 2014 and 2015) *Chitauri *HYDRA Category:Marvel studios Category:Marvel Studios Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel cinematic universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic and cosmic Universe Category:Films based on Marvel Comics Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover Franchise Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2013 films Category:2014 films Category:2015 films Category:2015 Films Category:2014 or 2015 Category:2014 or 2015 films Category:2016 films Category:2016 Films Category:2015 or 2016 film Category:Movie 2017 films Category:2017 films Category:2017 Films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Iron Man Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers 2 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Hulk Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Black Widow Category:Thor Category:Doctor Strange Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Something similar to Transformers Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Daredevil Category:Black Panther Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Marvel Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Live Action Category:Live action Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:3D Category:Auro 11.1 Category:Mecha Category:Dolby Atmos/Other Category:American films Category:Thriller Category:Thriller genres Category:Films based on comics Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Superhero films Category:Robot films Category:Films set in London Category:English-language films Category:American series Category:Joyce Kinney's Ideas Category:Apocalypse Category:Films set in the future Category:Universes Category:Sci-Fi Category:Teen Drama Category:Action movie Category:AvengersVerse Category:Movies Category:Superhero movie Category:Humor Category:MCU Category:Hawkeye Category:Spider-Woman